


A Roll of the Die and Everything is Different.

by cypsiman2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: AU.  Anzu Mazaki is a successful dancer who performs to full houses every night.  One night, there's an accident, and Anzu's most dedicated fan has to save her life, even if its in a way she might not fully appreciate.





	A Roll of the Die and Everything is Different.

Anzu Mazaki woke up. She’d been having a dream, she was being pulled apart and put back together, there was this impish figure who’d drained out all of her blood and put...something else in its place and…”Ow!” Anzu felt at her side.

“You’re going to want to take it easy.” A short young man with the most outlandish hair came in from...where was she? This wasn’t her apartment. “It’s still going to take a while for you to recover and for your body to adjust.” 

“Who are you?” Anzu checked herself; it didn’t look like anything was out of place, her organs hadn’t been harvested or…”Wait, I’ve seen you, you’ve been in the center front row in all of my performances lately.”

“My names Yuugi Mutou and I’ve been a long time fan of yours.” Yuugi sat down next to her. “This is going to be a lot to take in, but there was an accident; you were hit by some drunk drivers and, and you weren’t going to make it. I had to do something I didn’t want to do, and you were unconscious and I couldn’t ask you but I hope you’ll understand.” Yuugi rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“What are you talking about Yuugi? I don’t remember being in an…” She’d brought her hand to the side of her neck like Yuugi, and she felt a pair of pinpricks. “A-are you a vampire??!” Anzu backed away from him.

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah, I am. I’ve been one...nineteen years now.” Yuugi gave a little smile, and his incisors were much bigger than they had any right to be. Then Anzu blinked and they were back to normal. “I had to make you a vampire; you’d lost too much blood, suffered organ failure, your soul was already separating from your body.”

Anzu stared at him. “You made me a monster.” Yuugi nodded. “I can’t go back to my old life.” Yuugi nodded. “You...am I your slave now? Is that how it works?”

Yuugi shook his head. “You’re free to do whatever you want. I just...wanted to make sure to explain to you, make sure you understood the rules of the game. It wouldn’t be much good for me to do this, only for you to run out into the sun and burn to death.”

“I can agree with that.” Anzu said. She kept her distance. “So, I can just walk away from you and there’s nothing you could do to stop me?”

“That’s right.” Yuugi smiled. “I just think it would be a good idea for you to have your abilities all figured out before you leave.”

“If I leave.” Anzu said. Yuugi’s eyes widened. “After all, you did save my life. I make a point of being grateful to the people who help me out.”

 

“Um, okay!” Yuugi looked away, and for a moment Anzu swore that he’d blushed.


End file.
